My Crazy Date
by Kittyjapan
Summary: Do you know what a date with Eriol Hiiragizawa means...well it's something to do with cloths XP...Please RR


**My Crazy Date**

_Summary: Want to know what a crazy date with Eriol means, it's something related to cloths ? Want to find out come and read…oneshot ERIOL x SAKURA_

"Nakuru you're late" Eriol said

"Master my timing is just fine" Nakuru said

"yes dear your timing is perfect but the next time I send you out for my shopping please take all the time you want ok? " He said sarcastically

"OK! Oh and don't you want to see what me and Spinal brought for you"

Eriol stood up and glared at Nakuru "ahem, Nauru how am I supposed to take hold of the bags when you have them up so high I'm still 10 years old you know"

Nakuru lowered the bags "I'm sorry but you'll like what we got for you"

"make it 'what _you_ have brought'; I didn't do a thing only you can get this garbage for Master not me" Spinal said flowing away from her.

Eriol took out a article of cloth "what is this Nakuru?" He asked totally confused.

"it's your shirt"

Eriol held it up, it was a pink with Maroon mixed combination shirt which reached till his knees and it had some pieces of cloths coming out at his sleeve. Eriol sweat dropped then he took out a thing which looked like a pant, it was olive in colour with a pink heart on the on the front of it with "beautiful girls" written on it.

'What the heck is this I can't wear this! first of all I don't know how to even wear this thing. I'm never sending her for my shopping'.

Eriol looked at her "So do you like it Master" Eriol gave a goofy smile

"yes dear"

Nakuru gave him look "what do you think of them then hu???"

Eriol looked back at the pile of junk "well dear there really…quite… interesting" Eriol said with a smile, in the first time of his life Spinal wanted to laugh at his master's uneasy situation .

Nakuru jumped with a "Yay!"

After dressing up Eriol came out wearing the god knows what they were cloths but oddly looked quite handsome in them.

The shirt as expected reached till his knees and due to being pale Eriol was glowing in the maroon and Pink combination. His Pants were a cargo and the heart was clearly visible on his pants.

**Eriol's Pov**

Man when I reach the town all eyes will be on me and my date is going to laugh at me. I mean it is our first date, should I ask Sakura first or May be Tomoyo

NO! Not her or else I'll be on my date wearing some tutu with ribbons rapped around my legs.

"Master you look great!" Nakuru said coming towards me and gave me huge hug, hmmm her hair smell nice.

"Master I think you should be on your way. your date mast be waiting for you" Spinal said coming in the room wonder should I ask him?

"Spinal what do you think of my these really cool cloths" I said due to the fear of Nakuru.

Spinal was looking at me for some time then said "Master you look nice excluding the cloths" as I expected "SUPPY!" Nakuru shouted and they both started fighting, I took a long sigh then started walking towards the door.

Soon before I knew it I was in the market place were I agreed to meet "her"

I spotted, she was eating an ice cream so I started walking towards her all the way people were staring at me and man did I feel humiliated or what.

"Eriol!" came her sweet voice then I was soon in a breath taking hug. She released me and looked at me from head to toe. I knew it!!! I should have just canceled the darn date.

"What are you wearing" She asked me…

Oh god!! "uh I was…don't ask me ask Nakuru. She made me wear this thing…"

"It really does looks good on you" She said cutting me off. Do I?? "really I do???"

"Yes!" she said joyfully.

**Normal Pov**

Eriol smiled and thanked the havens that at least his date didn't say anything

"You know why I think you look nice in those cloths" Sakura said while they were now walking down the street; with sun setting down above them and the whether just right for the perfect date.

"No" Eriol said truthful because he just didn't understand how can a normal human being would even think these up side down bed sheets looked good.

"Well that's because I'm used to it, Tomoyo always makes me wear these kinds of cloths" Sakura said with a goofy laugh while starching the back of her head.

Eriol's eyes were like two dots and had a sweat drop on his head. 'Was this supposed to help me??' he thought.

"Any ways, why in the first place did you let Nakuru buy you these cloths because if really you did wanted to wear something like those" she said pointing at his cloths "then you could have just asked Tomoyo to make one for you"

Eriol thought for a moment then sighed "it's a long story…"

"We have time and look!" She suddenly ran over to a garden with a stone bench near the trees, Eriol felt like laughing at her childishness and slowly walked over to where his little cherry blossom was

"Well you can start any time now" Sakura moved to face him.

Eriol put his hand over hers "Well you see I was…" but stopped after seeing that all eyes were STILL!!! On him

"Sakura can we talk somewhere else and then talk about this" He smiled

Sakura smiled back "sure let's go to the park inside"

She said getting up dusted of her dress. Sakura was wearing an orange dress till her knees with a cute circular hat on her head; the dress had a beautiful bow on her side waist and a sunflower in the middle and was wearing sandals with small heels.

Eriol liked the why she was looking so cute in that dress.

The next thing they know they were walking in the woods of the park and stop under a tree. Sakura sat down first and Eriol next to her, He laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes; while Sakura started playing with his hair.

"You were saying Eriol" She said.

Eriol started "well you see…"

_**Flash back**_

_Nakuru was running after Spinal around the house because he had just thrown her food which she was cooking out the window "Suppy! Suppy! Come back here you little stupid dog doll" Suppy turned towards her angry "Who're you calling stupid dog doll, idiot I'm a panther. But who I'm I explaining it to Master's tail with no beauty moron" He said flatly _

_Nakuru got angry and raised her hand and shot a burning crystal towards him, Spinal dodged it and in return he breath out fire. _

_After 15 min they were fighting like cats and doges. What they didn't notice was they were heading straight towards Eriol's room! _

_They both together shot each other and they both ducked to avoid each others attacks but their bad luck it hit Eriol's closet and it caught fire. They both stood there looking so scared and not to mention shocked. _

_Eriol at that moment entered his room and saw his closet burning._

_After the fire thing was over Eriol as a punishment sent Nakuru and Spinal together out to shop for him. Till the time he was fixing the room. And the rest is history…. _

**End of Flashback**

Sakura couldn't control her self and started laughing and giggling.

Eriol eyed her "so…rry" she said between her laugh. But couldn't stop giggling "So now your stuck with these cloths" She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes" he said playing with her hand.

"Is there anything I can do to make you cheer up" She said with a smile and Eriol gave a smirk

"Why yes there is one thing"

"What??"

He asked her to come closer and more close; then he put both his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. The feel of her lips against his, so soft and tender made him feel so good. Eriol sat back up now holding her by her waist. He moved his right hand up her back till he reached her soft silky hair and removed her hat.

Sakura put her hands around his neck and started bring him closer. Eriol nibbled at her lower lip asking for permission which Sakura gladly gave to him. Soon they were locked in a breath taking kiss.

After the breaking apart "Will you go out with me Sakura again…. to shop for my new cloths" He said with a smile and Sakura first blushed then said yes with a smile in return.

"I love you Sakura" "I love you too Eriol"

'My first date with Sakura and the craziest' Eriol thought with smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope You Liked it as much as I liked witting it and If you think I am worth of getting Reviews then Please Review -**


End file.
